Servers, such as rack-mounted blade servers, typically have processors, memory, local storage, and network interfaces on board. The local storage disks can be a significant portion of the server's physical footprint, especially if multiple disks are required for a Redundant Array of Independent Disks (RAID) device. Network attached storage is expensive, increasing the per-server cost, and complicating configuration by a server administrator.